baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Frances and the Philosopher's Stone
Belle Frances and the Philosopher's Stone was a short story E-book published to Amazon, Nook and Apple platforms on March 17, 2017. Synopsis Belle wakes up to another dull day in the French Village when she receives a cryptic message from a woman named Lady Aruba, the Immortal Magician. Belle, intrigued, sneaks away from town to solve the mystery. In flashbacks, Lady Aruba, Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, and Adelaide Lydon work on a magical stone. Plot Belle Frances wakes up in her house and notices a note on her bedside table. It claims that Lady Aruba, the Immortal Magician, needs her help finding Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, who has stolen Lady Aruba's Philosopher's Stone. Belle, waiting for adventure, rushes out of her house, saying goodbye to her father Maurice. Belle runs into her suitor Gaston. Gaston tries to woo her, but Belle punches him in the face. Belle notices an address listed on Lady Aruba's message leading to Little Boy Blue's farm. 400 years in the past, Lady Aruba is hunched over a potion lab area where she is brewing an immortality potion to put in her new invention, the Philosopher's Stone. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel walk in with Adelaide Lydon and ask how Lady Aruba's project is going. Lady Aruba says it is going well, and decides to test it on herself. She is electrocuted, then collapses. Perenelle rushes to her, and finds out that Lady Aruba is dead. However, Lady Aruba awakens. Nicholas becomes greedy and tries to take the potion. Lady Aruba experiments more with the potion's effects and sends a magical blast at him. Perenelle becomes vengeful but realizes that she can't kill Lady Aruba. Lady Aruba turns to Adelaide for help. Meanwhile, Belle is talking to Little Boy Blue, who knows Lady Aruba well. Little Boy Blue leads Belle to Lady Aruba and tells her that she better be good, because a bored Lady Aruba kills people for fun now. Belle gulps nervously and walks into Lady Aruba's quarters. Lady Aruba invites her in to discuss a plan of attack against Zelena. The Immortal Magician seems amiable, but when Belle accidentally says the wrong thing, Lady Aruba rips out Belle's heart. Belle pleads for its return and appeals to the compassionate person Lady Aruba is portrayed as. Lady Aruba returns the heart to Belle and tells her about the Philosopher's Stone and its dark history. Back in the past, Lady Aruba and Adelaide complete the Philosopher's Stone and are about to test it after a kiss when Nicholas and Perenelle burst into the room, seeking the Stone. They reveal that they are actually time travellers send by Zelena in the future. Perenelle grabs Adelaide and holds a dagger to her. Nicholas orders that Lady Aruba give them the Stone, or Adelaide will die. Lady Aruba pleads, but they refuse to give in. Lady Aruba gives them the Stone. Nicholas nods to Perenelle, who lets go of Adelaide, who runs to Lady Aruba. However, a spear materializes in Nicholas' hands, and he runs it through Adelaide and Lady Aruba. Lady Aruba recovers due to her immortality, but Adelaide dies in her arms. Furious, Lady Aruba sends a magical blast which destroys the Stone. Nicholas is angered. Another blast is sent at Perenelle. However, Zelena appears and takes Nicholas and Perenelle back to their time, where she kills them for their incompetence. In the present, Belle and Lady Aruba sneak into the fallen country of Oz and sneak into Zelena's palace in the Emerald City. Lady Aruba opens the doors and with Belle, sneaks into Zelena's room of relics. She finds the Philosopher's Stone, which Zelena has fixed. Lady Aruba spitefully pours her immortal energy into the stone after years of waiting and begins to age rapidly. She uses her last bit of magic to destroy the stone. Lady Aruba says that with a shard missing, Zelena won't be able to use or fix the stone. But as a liquid... Lady Aruba has the stone's pieces burned in the grand fireplace. She takes out a flask and trembling, tells Belle to take the flask and drink some of the liquid. Belle is nervous, but takes it. Zelena enters the room, just as Belle takes the flask. She is shocked, and the flask falls, breaking. The liquid seeps into the ground. Zelena is furious and sends a fireball at Belle. However, Lady Aruba musters enough strength to jump in the line of the fire and send a blast at Zelena. Zelena crumples. Lady Aruba lays, dying in Belle's arms. She tells Belle to remember her, and closes her eyes. A minute later, Lady Aruba dies. Belle returns to Little Boy Blue's farm and buries Lady Aruba's body. When she returns home, she has forgotten everything that had happened. Characters * Belle Frances * Nicholas Flamel * Perenelle Flamel * Lady Aruba * Adelaide Lydon * Zelena * Little Boy Blue * Maurice * Gaston Trivia * The e-book was released on the date the 2017 adaptation of Beauty and the Beast was released. Category:Books